Insanity
by Mayonaka Yoreki
Summary: Edited SakSas one sided. The kunai in her hands incessantly brought her pain to life within her and if one looked at her eyes at that moment, they would see that Sakura had been lost to the darkness long ago. NEW, alternate Ending!
1. Insanity

Okay, so I do not own Naruto or anything related to it. I also do not own the sections in italics. They, as far as I know, belong to Evanescense. Thank You.

**Insanity**

_**Edited**_

Sakura sat slumped over under the old sakura tree deep in the Konoha forest, the tears falling silently down her cheeks. Her shaking hand was holding a kunai, slightly bloody from the shallow cuts on her arms. Everything Sasuke had ever said to her tumbled over in her mind, causing her to cry harder, although still quietly, so as not to alert anyone who might have ventured out into the trees. The words had been spoken so long ago, but even now they bounced around inside her head, replaying over and over like a broken record. The pain was killing her, destroying what was left of her broken heart. She placed the blade to her skin once again, and made another shallow cut. The pain it brought was physical, helping her forget for just a moment the aching deep inside the depths of her heart.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

She thought, against the will of her mind (which was trying to preserve her health and sanity by shoving the harmful thoughts away), about the night Sasuke left the village, about his last words to her. _'Thank you,'_ was what he had said that night. She couldn't forget him, no matter how much she needed to forget so she could move on in life and find a new love. Sakura would never forget him, and she knew deep inside herself that her heart may never heal from the pain inflicted onto her because of her first love and her own inability to set right her feelings and simply let go. She had been so scared that he would leave her and never come back that night, that the pain she was feeling inside her heart would grow and consume her. On some level, she may have been right to fear that outcome, because so far, her fears had yet to be proven wrong. She made another cut on her frail skin, somehow enjoying the fleeting pain as it allowed her mind and heart to drift away from memory and the pain, if only for a little while.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

He was almost always all she thought about; and it pained her greatly because she could not forget about him, no matter how hard she had tried. His memory lived on in her heart, and there was no way that any amount of time would completely erase the feelings she held deeply, dearly close to her heart, no matter how much she needed to shove them out and let go. Sakura made another cut, the physical pain helping her to momentarily forget about her emotional pain. Somehow, hurting herself physically was helping her emotionally, even if it would not make things better in the long run.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

All those times he called her annoying, worthless, and weak came to her mind and her tears pushed through her closed eyelids fiercely as she could not hide the loud sob that escaped her shaking body. Yet another slicing motion against her skin allowed her the small release from Sasuke that she had desired for years.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

She constantly thought about his smirking face, that raven hair, and those deep onyx eyes that enthralled her so. Even in all the dreams she had of him, he was mesmerizing her. All the time she had spent away from him, longing his presence and even those crude remarks, she seemed to have fallen in an even deeper love of him. She yearned to hear his voice once more, to see that face which inspired such feelings within her, to a point where she thought she was slowly losing her sanity. The thought of it brought a bitter, almost insane laugh bubbling up past her lips, and the sound that came out was heart-wrenchingly, achingly horrible because at the same time, she was still sobbing like a baby. Another slice of the kunai in her hands, and she smiled, relishing the pain.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

The kunai in her hands incessantly brought her pain to life within her; and if one looked at her eyes at that moment, they would see that Sakura had been lost to the darkness long ago. She'd stopped fighting, and honestly, she was already too far gone. It would take another to keep her from killing herself with all the cuts that littered her arms. It was to be a sad day for Sakura Haruno, because there was no sign that anyone would stray wanderingly into the thicket of the trees. No one would find her, not that day, at least.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

The shattered pieces of her broken heart were with Sasuke, and there was absolutely no way she could ever forget about him. This Sakura knew from deep inside the confines of her bleeding heart. At this point in time, the pinkette believed that not even a sudden case of amnesia would be able to help her. Another slice brought her lifeless eyes to life, as an unreal grin played across her face. The tears finally stopped coming.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

Naruto kept telling her that Sasuke would return to them, that he would bring him back, but she knew that he was long gone, fallen into Orochimaru's clutches the moment he made that fateful choice to leave the village. Again, the kunai came into play. And again, she sliced open her arm.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me..._

This time, it was fatal; and as the blood poured out of the cut along her wrist, one could truly tell that Haruno Sakura had lost her mind. As her last thoughts soared within her mind, Sakura recalled that she had never actually seen Sasuke cry over his lost relatives. She remembered trying to get closer to him, in an attempt to understand his pain, his loss. And, for the first time in three years, Sakura gave a real smile. Her last smile, as her last breath was taken at that moment. Haruno Sakura fell back against the old sakura tree, dead.

The End

So, how did you like it? I wrote it all in one night. Personally, I think this is my best idea yet. Well, review and tell me what you think of it! I don't like it when a story is flamed (even if it is bad), so please no flames! Try to do it in a constructive way! I recently found out that my best work comes when I'm tired, and ready to go to sleep.


	2. Alternate Ending

**Bleeding Heart**

_**Alternate ending to Insanity**_

Sakura sat slumped over under the old sakura tree deep in the Konoha forest, the tears falling silently down her cheeks. Her shaking hand was holding a kunai, slightly bloody from the shallow cuts on her arms. Everything Sasuke had ever said to her tumbled over in her mind, causing her to cry harder, although still quietly, so as not to alert anyone who might have ventured out into the trees. The words had been spoken so long ago, but even now they bounced around inside her head, replaying over and over like a broken record. The pain was killing her, destroying what was left of her broken heart. She placed the blade to her skin once again, and made another shallow cut. The pain it brought was physical, helping her forget for just a moment the aching deep inside the depths of her heart.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

She thought, against the will of her mind (which was trying to preserve her health and sanity by shoving the harmful thoughts away), about the night Sasuke left the village, about his last words to her. _'Thank you,'_ was what he had said that night. She couldn't forget him, no matter how much she needed to forget so she could move on in life and find a new love. Sakura would never forget him, and she knew deep inside herself that her heart may never heal from the pain inflicted onto her because of her first love and her own inability to set right her feelings and simply let go. She had been so scared that he would leave her and never come back that night, that the pain she was feeling inside her heart would grow and consume her. On some level, she may have been right to fear that outcome, because so far, her fears had yet to be proven wrong. She made another cut on her frail skin, somehow enjoying the fleeting pain as it allowed her mind and heart to drift away from memory and the pain, if only for a little while.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

He was almost always all she thought about; and it pained her greatly because she could not forget about him, no matter how hard she had tried. His memory lived on in her heart, and there was no way that any amount of time would completely erase the feelings she held deeply, dearly close to her heart, no matter how much she needed to shove them out and let go. Sakura made another cut, the physical pain helping her to momentarily forget about her emotional pain. Somehow, hurting herself physically was helping her emotionally, even if it would not make things better in the long run.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

All those times he called her annoying, worthless, and weak came to her mind and her tears pushed through her closed eyelids fiercely as she could not hide the loud sob that escaped her shaking body. Yet another slicing motion against her skin allowed her the small release from Sasuke that she had desired for years.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

She constantly thought about his smirking face, that raven hair, and those deep onyx eyes that enthralled her so. Even in all the dreams she had of him, he was mesmerizing her. All the time she had spent away from him, longing his presence and even those crude remarks, she seemed to have fallen in an even deeper love of him. She yearned to hear his voice once more, to see that face which inspired such feelings within her, to a point where she thought she was slowly losing her sanity. The thought of it brought a bitter, almost insane laugh bubbling up past her lips, and the sound that came out was heart-wrenchingly, achingly horrible because at the same time, she was still sobbing like a baby. Another slice of the kunai in her hands, and she smiled, relishing the pain.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

The kunai in her hands incessantly brought her pain to life within her; and if one looked at her eyes at that moment, they would see that Sakura had been lost to the darkness long ago. She'd stopped fighting, and honestly, she was already too far gone. It would take another to keep her from killing herself with all the cuts that littered her arms. It was to be a sad day for Sakura Haruno, because there was no sign that anyone would stray wanderingly into the thicket of the trees. No one would find her, not that day, at least.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

The shattered pieces of her broken heart were with Sasuke, and there was absolutely no way she could ever forget about him. This Sakura knew from deep inside the confines of her bleeding heart. At this point in time, the pinkette believed that not even a sudden case of amnesia would be able to help her. Another slice brought her lifeless eyes to life, as an unreal grin played across her face. The tears finally stopped coming.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

Naruto kept telling her that Sasuke would return to them, that he would bring him back, but she knew that he was long gone, fallen into Orochimaru's clutches the moment he made that fateful choice to leave the village. Again, the kunai came into play. And again, she sliced open her arm.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me..._

She placed the kunai knife against her flesh once more, ready to slice open her skin and feel the pain that temporarily erased her heart's pain from her being. Sakura paused, however, when a shocking sight fell before her eyes, which were nearly glimmering with her all-but-lost sanity. The ghostly image before her was transparent, a person, she realized, and her mouth fell open in shock as, slowly, the light of reason returned to her eyes. Sakura realized, a moment later, that she was either seeing an illusion created by her mind's eye to save her, or she was looking at a ghost. She'd heard of the death of the man before her, killed by his own brother, and though she'd only really met him once, she recognized his ghostly form immediately.

Sakura's hand, the one holding the kunai tightly in her grip, started shaking lightly. Her knuckles were white and her breathing was shallow as the ghost of Itachi Uchiha bent down before her silently. She stared, frighteningly transfixed, at his see-through red eyes as his mouth opened.

"_If you truly love my brother," _he said, and the sound was almost ethereal in the silky magnificence of the quality of his voice as his ghostly transparent hand reached out to take hold of her own kunai-gripping one in his icily cloudy grip, _"Then continuing these actions will benefit no one. He may just return one day to find that the woman who loves him took her own life in her grief. Do you want that?"_

His words spoken, Itachi Uchiha disappeared in thin air, and as the kunai dropped from her shaking hands, Sakura realized the only evidence he had been there at all was the bitingly freezing cold that remained on her skin where he had touched her. She was crying again, and her whole body was shaking, but the sanity was back in her eyes and it was clear that Sakura Haruno had been saved. She would not die that night, because someone had come to save her from herself. It was not Sasuke, and it wasn't a worried friend from the village. Her 'knight-in-shining-armor' just happened to be the dead elder brother of the man she loved, and as the shaking girl struggled slowly to her feet, she felt as if a huge weight had finally been lifted off of her heart.

After this, Sakura knew, deep inside her heart, that she would be okay. She thought that, maybe, Naruto was right after all. Maybe, truly, Sasuke would return to them, to her. If she was dead, killed by her grief, then she would never know. So, stumbling along back towards the village, leaving the kunai behind, Sakura knew she would keep waiting for the return of her love. She would wait forever if she had too, because she knew by now that her heart would never be rid of him. He would return, one day. His dead brother had seemed all but sure of that fact. A new hope entered her heart, and a real smile fell upon Sakura's lips with the thought that, maybe, she would finally be able to be with her love.

The End

So, how did you like it? This is the alternate ending for Insanity, and I gave it a different name, as well. Let me know if you like this newer edited version of that one-shot. It's longer too. ^^_^^


End file.
